Inanimate Insanity Lost Episode - The Sequel
Fuck you faggot your story gave my ancestors rabies you fucking cunt. Go to fucking hell # # # I felt like going on YouTube, so I went there. I was watching a video, and I glanced into the Recommended Videos section. There is one video called "Balloon's Apology". The thumbnail had Balloon crying. This made me confused. Was this the video where Balloon apologizes to the world and revives everyone? That question made me want to click on the video, so I did. The intro started out like normal, nothing out of the ordinary. The episode started with Balloon looking just like in the thumbnail. He sat on the grass for 30 seconds, before he stood up. He then said: "What have I done? I cannot believe I killed everyone I knew." He then looked at something offscreen, then the camera panned to it, and it was a potion bottle. It had no text, then the camera zoomed into it, and the bottle said: "Revival Potion" Then Balloon found 42 bottles that have the same thing. A time card appeared saying "15 minutes later" Then it showed every Object Show Character, including the hosts and contestants, alive. They were back to normal and so was the world. Then Balloon went to Hotel OJ (which is odd because Hotel OJ got destroyed in the episode "Breaking the Ice") and OJ was in there. Balloon: "I'm very sorry." OJ: "For what?" Balloon: "For killing everyone I knew." OJ: "What?!" Balloon: "I'm very sorry for that." OJ: "Apology accepted." Then it cut to a flashback of that horrible episode, where OJ got killed by Balloon, and Balloon killed MePhone4. Then the scene cut to Balloon sitting on the cliff, looking happy. The episode ended there. I'm happy that the episode had a good ending. I downloaded the video with YouTube Downloader. If you've heard of this episode, let me know. Update by Anon: The video was actually removed due to one of the Youtube rules, it was an unlisted video too. Also shut the fuck up James I know the video was never real and you were watching a black screen. Have fun trying to kill my IP mother fucker New, crispy pretzel chicken fries at burger king, crispy, crunchy pretzel outside, tender, juicy white meat chicken inside. New crispy pretzel chicken fries, or try original chicken fries, only at burger king New, crispy pretzel chicken fries at burger king, crispy, crunchy pretzel outside, tender, juicy white meat chicken inside. New crispy pretzel chicken fries, or try original chicken fries, only at burger king New, crispy pretzel chicken fries at burger king, crispy, crunchy pretzel outside, tender, juicy white meat chicken inside. New crispy pretzel chicken fries, or try original chicken fries, only at burger king New, crispy pretzel chicken fries at burger king, crispy, crunchy pretzel outside, tender, juicy white meat chicken inside. New crispy pretzel chicken fries, or try original chicken fries, only at burger king New, crispy pretzel chicken fries at burger king, crispy, crunchy pretzel outside, tender, juicy white meat chicken inside. New crispy pretzel chicken fries, or try original chicken fries, only at burger king New, crispy pretzel chicken fries at burger king, crispy, crunchy pretzel outside, tender, juicy white meat chicken inside. New crispy pretzel chicken fries, or try original chicken fries, only at burger king New, crispy pretzel chicken fries at burger king, crispy, crunchy pretzel outside, tender, juicy white meat chicken inside. New crispy pretzel chicken fries, or try original chicken fries, only at burger king New, crispy pretzel chicken fries at burger king, crispy, crunchy pretzel outside, tender, juicy white meat chicken inside. New crispy pretzel chicken fries, or try original chicken fries, only at burger king New, crispy pretzel chicken fries at burger king, crispy, crunchy pretzel outside, tender, juicy white meat chicken inside. New crispy pretzel chicken fries, or try original chicken fries, only at burger king New, crispy pretzel chicken fries at burger king, crispy, crunchy pretzel outside, tender, juicy white meat chicken inside. New crispy pretzel chicken fries, or try original chicken fries, only at burger king New, crispy pretzel chicken fries at burger king, crispy, crunchy pretzel outside, tender, juicy white meat chicken inside. New crispy pretzel chicken fries, or try original chicken fries, only at burger king New, crispy pretzel chicken fries at burger king, crispy, crunchy pretzel outside, tender, juicy white meat chicken inside. New crispy pretzel chicken fries, or try original chicken fries, only at burger king Category:Lost Episodes Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Happy ending Category:We need comments! Category:AM A FAT BABY WUAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:Aardman Category:Oh yeah mr.krabs AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Category:WAAAAAAAAA MOMMY Category:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:Wuaaaaaaa Category:Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Category:Rip edwuard khil Category:Wuaaaa edwuard khil Category:Axlolty Category:Trololo Category:LOL IT IS REAL OR WHAT Category:Lol Category:Lolololololololol Category:Axolotly Category:Axolotyy Category:Axototally Category:Axoloty Category:Wow nice stupid Axoloty invaded this Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:OAAAAAAADHSFDGHJHDFJGVBD Category:ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ NOW I KNOW MY ABCS NEXT TIME WONT YOU LEARN WITH ME Category:IN THE END IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER Category:James' Creepypastas Category:Object Shows Category:The fucking dude has the video Category:He doesn't have the video Category:Stinkykinkyhentairyonayaoisex Category:New, crispy pretzel chicken fries at burger king, crispy, crunchy pretzel outside, tender, juicy white meat chicken inside. New crispy pretzel chicken fries, or try original chicken fries, only at burger king